Coordination of activities is essential for the success of a multi-site study. Cooperation and collaboration among investigators from various sites can improve study productivity and the relevance of research findings. Component three of this application describes the mechanisms by which our proposed study site will interface with the WBS Executive Committee and the Statistical and Clinical Coordinating Center (SACCC). In order to insure that our study site functions well within the context of the WIHS multi-site study we propose the following procedures. 1. The Principal Investigator of the proposed study site will take part in the WIHS executive committee (see Appendix One). She will convey to the Committee ideas generated by members of the Bay Area Research Consortium on Women and AIDS (BARCWA) and implement study procedures established by the Committee and the SACCC at the study site. 2. The Principal Investigator and other investigators from this proposed site will take an active role in the working groups described in the RFA (See Appendix One). In doing so we would hope to contribute to the development of research questions, methods, data analysis, and report of results for the WIHS in collaboration with representatives of other study sites. 3. Data entry will occur onsite and transfer of data will be done in accordance with procedures and programs approved by the Executive Committee and the SACCC. Data entry will occur within two weeks of collection and accuracy maintained by a double entry system. 4. Specimens will be collected, tested, and stored in accordance with procedures established by the Executive Committee and the SACCC. Specimen banking procedures will include labeling and organizing materials in a manner that supports the rapid location and transfer of needed specimens. The following text describes how these procedures could work in more detail. They may not be optimal for each study site. We recognize the collaborative process that will occur in the Executive Committee and Working Groups is the best approach for the development of procedures that are appropriate and productive for all the WIHS sites.